Home safety is a concern for many homeowners and renters. Those seeking to protect or monitor their homes often wish to have video and audio communications with visitors, for example, those visiting an external door or entryway. Existing wireless intercom systems require installation and configuration of multiple devices placed throughout the home that must operate together. Wireless intercom systems that use Wi-Fi communication require hard wiring to a power source and are thereby limited in placement. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a door monitor that may operate independently and consumes reduced energy.